


Heart-ache

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, the GazettE, ペンタゴン | Pentagon
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Heart-ache

I walked into my house to see my usually calm and composed son sprawled out on the sofa with my husband sat besides him. As I enter the room, Zero looked up and mouthed the words:

" They broke up."

I looked down at our sullen son and sighed. The moment I laid eyes on the taller boy, I had realized that he wasn't the right person for Aoi. My Aoi was sweet, innocent for a boy of his age and he was beautiful. Uruha on the other hand was seductive, sultry and demanding. If Aoi was an angel, Uruha was certainly the devil. He may have been older that Uruha but he had seen less of the world and that was my fault. After everything I had seen and been through there was no way that I was gonna let my baby out into that world. The world is ugly. Zero has been telling me for the last ten years to be a bit more free with him, that's what my parents had done with me but that's why I am like this. I have seen the world and I regret it. Nothing in my life was right before I met Zero. He is my everything and I owe my sanity to him.

I walked over to where my Aoi was and stroked his long black hair in an soothing motion. He looked up at me through his red, puffy, tear stained eyes.

" He cheated on me, papa", he told me in between his sobs.

I gave him an sad smile, well the best I could muster.

" Sweetheart, I know it hurts now but it'll get better. I promise.", I told him.

" I really, loved him."

The pain in his voice made my heart ache, I glanced back at Zero who looked as if he had gotten his heart broken not Aoi. That was one of the many things that I love about Zero, he can empathize with people.

" I know you loved him, hunny. Let me tell you an story."

" I was seventeen and his name was Tsuzuku."

Flashback

I lay on my bed thinking about him, I find myself in this situation quite a lot. I love him. I can't imagine my life without him. The knock on my front door brought me back to reality. I headed down the stairs and even stumbled down a few of them.

" Why am I so clumsy?"

I opened the door and was stood face to face with my best friend Hiyuu.

" HI!", I greeted cheerfully.

" Erm.. hey, can I come in?"

" Erm yeah"

We walked into my house and I led him upstairs to my bedroom so that we could talk.

" I'm just gonna come out with it, Tsuzuku's cheating on you!"

I was shocked, how could my best friend lie to me, he had always been jealous of our relationship.

" Get out", I whispered.

" Y-Yuuki, please hear me out."

" GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE.", I yelled.

" Fine then, get your heart broken. I don't care!"

As I heard the door slam, I sank down on my bed, why would he lie to me?, Tsuzuku loves me right?

Flash back end

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I relived the story I hoped that I wouldn't have to tell.

" I later found out that Hiyuu was right, he really was cheating on me. It was the worst feeling ever to find out that the person that you gave yourself, body, mind and soul to was an liar and didn't really love me. That day I also lost my best friend and if it wasn't for your dad I wouldn't have ever made up with Hiyuu."

I felt the soft hands of my lover rub my back and I Iet out an contented sigh.

" What I am saying is sweetheart, is that you are young still and have plenty of life yet until you find that one special person."

" Aoi, I think it would be good for you if you got some air", Zero told him.

I watched as he got up, grabbed his coat and shoes and left.

Zero's arms snaked around my waist and he pressed soft kisses to my neck and said:

" Our baby's all grown up now Yuuki."

I turned to face him and put my lips against his, a minute later I pulled away.

" I know, Zero. I'm scared"

He laughed at me and I playfully punched his arm.

" I'm scared that he'll turn out to be like me. When Tsuzuku left me I was an mess, I did drugs, got kicked out of my house and ended up working at an strip club. Zero that was the reason I didn't like Uruha, he reminded me of myself." I looked down at the floor, why was my life an mess?

He tilted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. " If you never worked at that club we wouldn't have met me and besides you look sexy clad in leather."

I sent an playful glare his way.

" Fuck you, Zero."

" Hmm, I would prefer it the other way round and about kicking Aoi out of the house, you'er a great mother you wouldn't do that."

I picked up the cushion and threw it at him I then turned around and crossed my arms.

" The silence treatment Yuuki, really?. Two can play that game"

I felt his arms around my waist gradually getting lower until they reached my crotch, massaging me through my jeans.

" W- what are you doing?", I asked.

" Winning", he smirked.

" You know what Yuuki, I might take you up on your offer.". He picked me up bridal style and carried me off to our bedroom.

 

Aoi pov

 

I don't know what to do anymore, my heart feels heavy and I can't get Uru out of my head. I hope to forget him one day, I just hope. I pulled out my phone and texted my best friend Minpha.

I was so absorbed with my phone that I didn't realize that there was an person walking towards me until we crashed into each other. I stood up and then offered my hand to him. He was truly stunning, he had long blown hair which framed his face perfectly, his brown eyes shimmered in the lights and he had cute little dimples which showed when he smiled. He was ...perfect.

" Hey, i'm Kai", he said to me.

" I'm Aoi"

I don't know what it was about him but I knew in those few moments that he was special.


End file.
